epicponyartists_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
Brutal "Chii" Essin
Personality Chii Essin, a brave unicorn and well friend of Marisa, is one of the bravest ponies in Ponyville as well as a good friend. Chii is mainly more of Marisa's friend then right-hoof comrade, and helps Marisa whenever she needs it. With a fascination of other cultures and history, Chii focuses most on traveling, and takes whenever possible to go to different locations in Equestria. She is the first one to choose to go with Marisa on Time Traveling Missions (Read Marisa's page for more information). Chii gives a very brave and tough personality and attitude. Similiar to Rainbow Dash, she is not afraid of anything (As she tells interviewers) and isn't afraid to defend herself against threats. To her, Marisa is her best friend as well as her comrade in traveling missions, and she loves adventuring with her father who is famous for his military actions. However, sometimes Marisa brings her in super dangerous adventures that take more then pain to go through. Trading Card Caption "There is no pony that can overrun this brave unicorn. If this pony isn't totally traveling through the time machine, shes either blasting zombies, practicing spells, or just relaxing in the sunlight. Chii is one of the bravest ponies in Ponyville, and with Marisa on her side, there is no doubt her heroic attitude will change!" Life Story Not much of Chii's backstory is revealed in the storyline, but most of her history mostly borders around the fact that she had always been fascinated with traveling and different cultures & languages (She even has a big world map on her bedroom wall to proove it!). Her cutie mark, a clear xbox 360 console, was discovered right after Chii grew a connection to it, as well as traveling. Even thought her cutie mark is not what she had expected, she enjoys it anyway and does not expect it to stop her from loving many other things, as she had feared when she was a filly. In the story Hard to Believe: Possessed written by AngelinBlack424, Chii also rescues Marisa from being taken over by a sinister suffragentic monster named Pain Suffragentice. In the Hard to Believe Series, also written by AngelinBlack424 Chii travels in the Time Machine stored in Marisa Dempsey's basement. There, they go on several adventures together. Unfortunetly, in the final story of the series, Chii dies a major time machine stress explosion, causing Marisa to become so stressed that she purposly tries to starve herself until her father erases her memory to forget about Chii. Now, (In the Hard to Believe Series) Chii rests in piece, while in My Little Pony: Marisa Adventures, Chii continued to live happily in the town of Ponyville with her friends, practicing magic spells and love melodies. Quotes "Okay, to sum things up, and I'm not going to say 'In a Nutshell' because everypony says it these days; I am the leader here. Dempsey can't fight after what happened to him, so guys, do whatever I say, or else I'm making you into zombie stew and feeding you to my '' 'dog... Enjoy!"'' -Chii, telling the others about their new leader in Hard to Believe II: The Return of 115. " Marisa, I think you need to take a chill pill. I don't know how you are burning stuff just by staring at it and hurting everything that you see, but stop. I don't know what kind of magic your practicing!" -Chii, confronted the possessed Marisa Dempsey in Possessed. ''"Can someone please explain to me why I have no tail, very girly clothing, and the urge to brush my hair'?"''' -Chii, Noticing she has became a human in the Human World's portal. Trivia ''The Facts are written in the creators Perspective. *Brutal "Chii" Essin is based off of my best friend. She had given me permission to make her a pony, as well as add her into my stories, so that is what I did. See Also *Brutal "Chii" Essin (Stalingrads)'s YouTube Channel Category:Female Category:Pony Category:Fan Character Category:Fan made story